Talk:Torgal
Weapon Tree Ok, this is mainly aimed at Sarmu, but if anyone else can tell me what's going on here... My Torgal isn't fitting in to the weapon tree. I'm pretty sure I told him to go balanced (got Cerulean Rain), but he's got a Gremory Dominus in his main hand and a Halphas Dominus in his off. I haven't bought or given him any weapons, this is just what he's made for himself. He had four Halphas at one point. BR 111 right now, so not expecting anything to change. Here's a thought, and I could be wrong. Don't your leaders ask you twice which route to take? If so, and I'd gone for Combat/Balanced, then the above would make sense? Ferret37 00:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) This i'm not sure, it might caused by many factors, like ferret mentioned. You might went for combat then balanced. I know some people went combat twice but always uses mystic arts and ended up with gremory dominus and learned cerulean rain. I'll add a note saying this is general indication and there are other factors might change the outcome Sarmu 02:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: For Me Torgal Got The Naberius without any Butterfly Antennae. If I understand how this works then if you do not get the required item before he reaches a certain BR level then he automatically gets The upgrade anyways, is this correct. Usatoday69 15:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I can say yes for xbox version Sarmu 17:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Torgal is a bit weird. He had two Halphas Dominus +2 (combat route) but he still asked for materials. Thinking there would be another upgrade I got him the components, and what does this idiot do? Upgrade his second Halphas Dominus +2 into a standard Halphas Dominus without bonus... Just requested Safety Earlet (accessory) (PC) --Aldrian 09:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Upgrade I'm on PC and for me he seems to follow the BR-levels from the XBOX upgrade table, so far anyway. I had used BR-cheat to get him on combat route, and also given him a set of Cimejes Princeps. Ok, before BR34 he wanted grand spider talon and I was like "wtf, it's not listed". Then I found it here: http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Cimejes_Princeps It seems, logically, that since he wasn't BR34 yet he didn't want the seere upgrade but upgrade to Cimejes Rex. I then made 2 seere's for him myself and equipped them (without him asking for em). Now, when I reached BR34, after some fighting, he upgraded/downgraded one seere into a Cimejes Rex (which makes sense since he was set on upgrading the princeps to rex already). The other seere he now "accepts" and wants items to make it into seere dominus. The Cimejes Rex he wants to make into a seere now, in other words there's 6 items listed. I have always denied him the upgrades. Might be a coincidence but at just at this time I was fighting in Yvalocks nest and I got the item he wanted (spider talon I think), I denied him this and was a bit baffled when I hopped around town and he upgraded. I will add that for the princeps->rex upgrade he HAD the 2 other materials already. Which he has bought "himself" or cloned or whatever. This is getting me dizzy lol. There might be alot of factors involved but it seems the XBOX upgrade-list is somewhat in effect. --Aldrian 18:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I think it could be because he uses mystic arts quite a bit(psionics mainly) i gave him the leraje princeps from ivory peaks and he upgraded to main/off set of leraje rex/leraje princeps then i tell him to go combat/combat and he upgrades to cimejes rex/cimejes princeps and then to seere/cimejes rex but now at br 78 he upgrades to seere/naberius and he is asking for materials for naberius dominus......... CsAtlantis 05:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Leraje Princeps Bug I don't know if this works, but I found out a "possible" solution for this bug. It's in this forum: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/rpg/thelastremnant/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-48493301&pid=939444 I'll try to confirm it ASAP. I'm putting this in here because I never found out a solution here in the Wiki. Also, I'm following Balance Route, therefore I suppose I should buy a Leraje and upgrade it to a Naberius and so on.Night21 23:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It works, made him a Naberius, he asked for it and ditched the Leraje Princeps, now has the Leraje Rex in the off-hand and Naberius in the main.Night21 01:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Moved from the article page: :WARNING: If you let Torgal take this weapon, there is a chance a bug will occur; Torgal will never upgrade it, and will be stuck with this weapon in his main hand for most, or all, of the remainder of your game. This bug apparently causes Torgal to not recognize that he has a Leraje Princeps. EDIT:'In order to get him to upgrade his weapon refer to the table above and get him the upgrade materials for the base Leraje -> Leraje Princeps and the next form (Naberius if you chose balance or mystic). This is based on whatever path you chose for him when he asks "How should I focus my training". Once you have acquired the materials to make his 3rd weapon (2nd upgrade), he will upgrade his main(top)2 weapons but not his lower 2 weapons (working on solving that problem ATM). So far it's unknown when this bug triggers. :'SOLUTION: Imagine Torgal with a Leraje Princeps in off-hand and a Leraje Rex in main hand that suffers from this bug. Making a Naberius if following balance/mystic route, if following combat making a Seere will solve this. He will ask for the weapon after some time. The Naberius can be obtained by buying a Leraje in Louise's Secrets, Virtus Parish, Athlum and upgrading it. The same applies for the Seere which can be obtained by upgrading a Cimejes bought in the same vendor. There is confirmation that this works in the PC version. Lugh's Revenge On the Xbox version this is available even when he's not Union Leader. With David as leader and Torgal as a member I get access to Gae Bolg, Ex Machina, and Lugh's Revenge. Weapons and Weapon Arts Modifiers: Naberius - Mighty\Peerless Gremory - Nimble\Swift It's a bit(quite a bit) annoying if you trained weapon arts earlier in the game. Suggestion - train him in mystic arts mainly until the events at Darken Forest (when you can upgrade Naberius). Version - PC. --Kotomine Kirei 22:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Toral is just ubelievable, I am BR109. He has Gremory Dominus +1 in his main hand(s) and Halphas Dominus +1 is his off hand(s). He has learned Hawkarang when I was BR108, fought a couple off strong monsters since then but no hawkarang. Now he is asking for a demon mane. He ask me for an item that isn't on his list of items request The list is out of date.OutcastNeedhelp 22:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Just curious Where that information about Torgal's age comes from? I know it's somewhat unimportant thing, but it keeps bothering me :) --Corina Silvermoon 14:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC)